


sex in the city

by goopie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, hobo Johnson but its karkats voice and daves music, may have typos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopie/pseuds/goopie
Summary: karkat find out dave made a song with his voice, and they talk about it a bit
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 25





	sex in the city

**Author's Note:**

> the title is the name of the sing thats mentioned!! would recommend listening to it while reading
> 
> link: https://youtu.be/-QXcY5TqLg0

"so, karkat," dave said, waving his phone in the general direction of his roommates bed. "i uploaded this. hope its okay."  
  
"uploaded what?" katkat shifted his eyes to look over at his boyfriend. the latter was prone to upload bullshit songs to his youtube, and somehow that got him a professional career. who knows what the guys making, but all karkat knows is that its definitely enough to pay off his college tuition - and they hadn't even finished school yet!  
  
"look, just listen to it," dave pestered, his phone waving becoming more sporadic. "i would say you'll like it this time, but, uh, im actually pretty much a hundred percent sure youll be mad at me for uploading it before asking-"  
  
"woah, dude, what the fuck did you upload?" karkat was getting nervous now, antsy at how bad dave was making this aforementioned upload out.  
  
"nothing inappropriate. probably."  
  
"probably?"  
  
"well, fuck, not that, just more inappropriate to you? i guess? look nevermind ill just private it-"  
  
"oh come _on_ , dave!" karkat swung his legs over the bed and reached over the very small space inbetween their beds. "you cant fuckin bait me like that! especially after you hype something up - is hype even the right word? unhyped? unhyped it so much i cant help be curious on how bad youve fucked up now."  
  
daves hands protested slightly, not wanting to let go of his phone. still, he gave in pretty easy, giving a huff.  
  
karkat brought the device to his face, eyes widening as he murmured the title of the video to himself.  
  
"sex in the city... sex in the city? dude, oh my god what the fuck? you havent recorded my sex noises have you???? oh my fucking god dave- jesus CHRIST! the thing is i know for a fact youve done that before to some poor girl-"  
  
"woah woah woah karkat, chill out man, i promise its not that. pinkie promise with a cherry on top." dave held out his right pinkie finger. karkat swatted it away, scowling.   
  
"so its not me, then?"  
  
"not exactly."  
  
"what the hell?" Karkat's brows began to furrow deeper.  
  
"dude, just listen to it. at this point we're gonna be waitin for years." with that, dave reached over and pressed the play button, watching from above as it buffered for a few seconds.  
  
the sound was quiet, and dave moved his hands again to make the volume louder with the buttons on the side of the phone. he stumbled a bit since he didnt have his hands to support his kneeling. before the sing could get past the 20 second mark, karkat had already paused it, looking up to dave.  
  
"this was inappropriate? dude i think you need to get your head on straight." karkat scowled, chucking the phone at dave chest.  
  
"huh? what? youre not mad????" dave was suprised at this, karkat had never explicitly enjoyed his music and had always stated something like 'why would i ever want to be associated with this crap?'. give or take.  
  
"well, no. i am pissed, since you know full well this isnt the first time youve done something like this, i just dont really care." karkat crossed his arms and leant back to his wall.  
  
"oh, youre really mad arent you dude? oh fuck, im sorry, i didnt realise-"  
  
"oh my GOD, are you DEAF?" karkat raised his voice, faceplaming. "i literally just said i wasnt angry! but if you dont shut up, i think i might be pretty soon!"  
  
dave stayed quiet, his phone still clutched in his left hand. "so."  
  
"so? sorry i dont get that, im not a fuckin' psychic."  
  
"you know ive done it before?" dave was never usually this blunt, but if dave was drawing to the right conclusion.  
  
"well, duh, i do listen to your music. im not that shitty of a friend to not listen to what you make once in a while, even if it is all horseshit."  
  
dave was beaming. "you listen to my music!!"  
  
"yes, i do, mr. dave "selective-hearing" strider," karkat rolled his eyes. "ill probably listen to that one fully later too. just not now."  
  
"woah- you will?? dude! wait, why not now? the strider feel too much for your little body to take?" dave was smirking as he spoke, the perfect face for a "friendly" pat on the nose. karkat resisted.  
  
"no, because youre here, and it embarrassing."   
  
"EVERYTHING is embarrassing to you 'kat!!! cmon, please, give it a listen!"  
  
dave didnt really give karkat a choice, setting the song to the beginning and shoving karkat down on his bed. ploping hmself next to his legs, dave set the phone on his lap.

  
  
  
the song had finished a minute or so ago, the atmosphere calm. a little odd considering the last lyrics were karkat screaming, but yknow.  
  
"so," dave muttered to karkat. "what'd ya think?"  
  
"i, uh. like it. i guess. thats kinda weird since its uh, me, but yknow," karkat rolled on his back and looked at dave. "one thing though, why did you include me yelling? god, how many people have seen that."  
  
dave laughed and shurgged, giving the view count a glance. "500k. ish. well, like 50k more than that so-"  
  
"dude, fucking hell. why couldnt it have just. flopped. no offense but its kind of embarrassing." karkat rolled onto his side, facing the wall, and groaned.  
  
"well, at least people like your voice, look!" dave shoved the phone to waht he assumed to be karkat's eyes, and read off the comment.

"look!! people love your rants! i should do this more often, damn."  
  
"ugh, please dont," karkat mumbled. " or like. tell me first. please."  
  
"dude, of course. honestly, im genuinely sorry that i uploaded it before getting the ok from you but. past is the past." dave watched karkat bring his own phone from his pocket and open spotify.  
  
"yeah. ok." Karkat spoke into his arm. dave chose not to point out karkats recent addition to his playlist.  
  
dave placed his hand on karkats bicep before speaking. "hey, karkat, thanks for, yanno. not freaking out. or anything."  
  
"huh? why would i freak?" karkat turned on his back to face dave, forcing the others hand to move to his own. dave wasnt about to complain about holding hands though, so he continued with his original train of thought.  
  
"i dunno. my ex did." dave smiled at the memory, she was /so/ pissed. she had the right to be, of course, but it was scary.  
  
"but im not like your ex, am i though?" Karkat spoke with a low voice, and dave looked back at him with earnest eyes. no, karkat wasn't like any of his exes. not one bit. he was safe here.  
  
dave smiled at the troll. "not at all."

**Author's Note:**

> first davekat fanfic finished!! honestly ive got such brainrot for them ugh


End file.
